limestaenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lùdunor
is an ancient place told about in many legends of the Liméstæn. It is their reckoning of a great place, a place where all is peaceful, the epitome and final Result of acheivement: it is the origins and their belief, their reckoning, of Heaven. Description and History is the original name of Wyvernhome, as it was known to the Liméstæn, in their own language. In those times, Doragokuni (Wyvernhome) was great, and the Liméstæn's life did not fade nor grow shorter in the years before their great decision; they could fall in love, they could devote themselves, and they could give their heart to whatever they so chose, for their world was secure in the lives and care of the Liméstæn guardians. This was known as the classical age for Liméstæn. Many great things happened at this time: many good people were conceived at this time. In time, however, began to be affected by the ancient race of the Naktureans. They stretched their power far over the seas and began to oppress some folk who lived upon the coast and upon the open waters, guiding their lives as if they were their own. After many years passed, the Liméstæn and their ancient home of were attacked by Olorin, a Nakturean leader who had taken all of Moga under his sway. They gave way, and hid themselves in places, and renamed their land fully to Numenruimiyn-the lost good. During the Ancient Strife, the last, third, and greatest wars of these had just happened-indeed the story begins with Fyrulosor looking out, as he feels it is safe enough to come from hiding. It is then that he realized how unpowerful the land had become in its idleness. He amassed a great force upon the Nakturean Guild forces, as it were, and warred against them; and they were crushed, and fled, and all of the east half, the land of Ardun, was taken under the Nakturean influence-save for occasional patches, where the neutral Eduri maintained portals of their realm. But for 300 years afterward, the Liméstæn made the land of Numenruimiyn good again-and when the story picks up itself again, 300 years after the crushing of Fyrulosor's Forces, there is only one southern march where, though the Limestaen are upon it, no fragment of ancient good times has yet come back. This place remains named Numenrui. It is perhaps kept because the Limestaen recognize the folly in erasing memory of a bad time in order to relish a good time. It is also at this time that the supreme wyvern gods over the Liméstæn decided to make a great place upon the sea and clouds that had the name of : a great place, recalling the might and greatness of Wyvernhome as it was Before. In that place, no Liméstæn can grow weary of their life; and they continue on, until they are finally content with what they have done in their long lives. Then, their spirit dissipates and is no more. Then have they reached true death, true end.